Our Feelings
by Winter Orenji
Summary: Ketika cinta berbicara dan menghapus rasa benci mereka satu sama lain.


_**Disclaimer : Gundam SEED & Destiny bukan punya saya.**_

_**Genre : Romance & Friendship**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : OOC, tidak nyambung, typo, membosankan.**_

Sialan!

Serapahnya untuk sensei pembimbing yang telah memberikan tugas tambahan kepadanya pada hari pertunjukan musik. Cagalli sudah dipastikan akan terlambat dan ia tidak suka terlambat. Dia tidak suka sama sekali. Pemilik rambut blonde ini merengut muram saat ia berjalan keluar dari sekolah kembali ke asrama putri untuk mandi cepat.

Hari itu jumat malam dan pertunjukan itu diselenggarakan oleh asosiasi warga kota, terdiri dari remaja seusianya yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi di bidang musik. Mereka bekerja sama dengan orkestra lokal selama satu malam sebelum terbang ke Polandia. Resital itu akan mulai dalam waktu setengah jam lagi dan akan berlangsung di kota kecil sebelah Archangel Academy.

Gedung tempat resital musik itu tidak terlalu besar, maka dari itu sistem 'datang pertama dilayani pertama' berlaku untuk tempat duduk. Satu-satunya pengecualian adalah dengan membayar kursi premium yang terletak di bagian depan aula yang terdiri dari tiga baris, kursi yang empuk dan nyaman, serta setiap pasang kursi memiliki meja kecil bundar di depannya untuk meletakan minum dan kue-kue. Di belakang baris keempat sampai sepuluh terdiri dari deretan kursi normal tanpa meja, sementara mereka yang datang terlambat harus berdiri di bagian belakang aula. Para pengunjung yang duduk di kursi premium biasanya diizinkan dan diharapkan untuk memesan minuman sementara para pengunjung yang duduk di kursi lainnya diabaikan karena mereka hampir tidak diharapkan untuk membawa minuman yang mungkin akan tumpah saat mereka bertepuk tangan di kursi yang mereka duduki.

Ia ingin mendapatkan kursi biasa yang sesuai dengan isi dompetnya saat ini, tapi itu mungkin jika ia bisa tiba empat puluh lima menit sebelum resital dimulai. Cagalli melepaskan t-shirt dan celana jeansnya, kemudian mengambil mandi cepat tetapi bersih sebelum memakai kemeja dan seragam sekolah. Ia membutuhkan pakaian yang formal dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki hanyalah seragam sekolah. Sayang Luna tidak tertarik pada musik klasik, itu pasti menyenangkan jika ia ada di sana juga.

Cagalli mengaitkan dasi sutra merah sambil berjalan cepat keluar dari Academy dan menuju kota, tiket yang ia telah beli dua hari sebelumnya tergenggam erat dalam satu genggaman. Enam menit kemudian, ia melangkah menaiki tangga gedung. Dia memperlihatkan tiket kepada penjaga dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ditanya apakah ia mau membeli kursi premium. Itu terlalu mahal menurutnya, dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan uang lagi.

Setengah berlari ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan dengan karpet tebal, hiasan pita rumit merah dan emas, juga dekorasi yang mengesankan. Mata keemasannya cepat mengamati deretan kursi di depannya. Sialan, ia terlambat. Banyak kursi premium masih kosong di sana, tapi kursi di sepanjang baris keempat sampai sepuluh sudah terisi. Cagalli mengamati setiap baris lagi, kali ini perlahan-lahan, kalau-kalau ia telah melewatkan sebuah kursi kosong di suatu tempat. Tapi semua yang kosong memiliki bendera di kantong kiri, menunjukkan bahwa itu sudah dipesan. Cagalli menipiskan bibirnya mendengus jengkel. Sialan! Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum pertunjukan dimulai tapi sepertinya dia harus berdiri setelah semua.

Masih menggerutu mengutuk pelan, Cagalli berjalan sepanjang bagian belakang aula menuju barisan tengah, matanya masih tanpa sadar memindai setengah aula ke depan. Dia berhenti di pertengahan langkahnya. Tunggu, Athrun Zala duduk di barisan paling depan? Tidak salah lagi, gayanya yang anggun, pakaian yang modis dan rambut lurus tengah malamnya. Dan ia pergi sendirian itu juga mengejutkan. Mungkin seseorang bersamanya di sekitar sini.

Sesaat kemudian, Cagalli menyeringai. Seorang pria berumur mengambil kursi dua baris di belakangnya dan terus memperhatikan dia lekat-lekat. Tampilan wajah Athrun yang jelas pucat dan mata hampir berair adalah pemandangan menarik buatnya. Apakah pria itu benar-benar membuatnya takut? Baik, baik, baik, dia memang terlihat seperti bangsawan sombong yang adalah manusia setelah semua, dengan penggemar pria tentunya.

Bibir Cagalli melengkung, terlalu menyenangkan melihat Athrun menangani fanboynya sendiri. Itu bukan masalahnya kan? Tidak ada alasan juga membantu orang yang akan merusak lebih dari setengah masa hidupnya, kan? Tangannya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kantong roknya, menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding, memusatkan berat badannya pada kaki kirinya yang disandarkan pada dinding di belakangnya. Sebuah pikiran terlintas dalam pikirannya dan memperdalam seringai saat dia bertanya-tanya manakah hiburan yang lebih besar. Wajah ketidaknyamanan Athrun yang sedang dilirik oleh bandot tua? Ataukah karena penggemarnya itu adalah laki-laki. Meskipun ia lebih suka yang pertama, Cagalli cenderung berpikir yang kedua lebih terasa lebih jujur. Kursi-kursi yang kosong mulai terisi dan Cagalli memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semua orang dalam pakaian formal, para pria dalam mantel dan dasi, dan wanita dalam gaun. Bahkan dari apa yang bisa dia lihat, Athrun adalah gambaran sempurna dalam jaket ringan yang tampak begitu sesuai untuknya dari cara jaket itu melekat di bahunya, mungkin melalui proses penempahan di butik terkenal dan harganya juga sangat mahal. Cagalli mengangkat bahu mencoba tidak peduli dan melihat sekeliling.

Walaupun tekadnya sudah bulat, tapi satu menit atau lebih kemudian, Cagalli menemukan kedua mata dan perhatiannya berpaling sekali lagi pada Athrun. Indera perasanya memberitahu bahwa Athrun benar-benar tidak nyaman. Athrun memang tampak benar-benar tenang, sambil bersandar di kursi dengan kaki panjang dan menyilangkan tangannya dengan elegan, gambaran yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menikmati istirahat santainya. Namun, sesuatu dalam posturnya terlihat canggung untuk Cagalli. Itu mengganggunya, menuntutnya bahwa ia harus memberikan perhatian penuh sampai ia memecahkan misteri. Perhatiannya terus terfokus kepada coordinator sombong di sana sejak resital itu belum dimulai dan itu memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Dia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada coordinator di barisan depan. Ya, posisi kepala gelap yang elegan itu terlihat sedikit terlalu kaku untuk dikatakan berada pada posisi nyaman, dan ada ketegangan tertentu di bahunya yang sempurna. Athrun jelas tidak merasa santai karena mendapat perhatian yang tidak diinginkan dari pria yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Alis Cagalli sedikit naik, tampaknya uang hasil kerja sambilannya harus ia gunakan untuk membeli kursi premium.

Untuk beberapa alasan, fakta bahwa ia peduli pada sinyal halus coordinator yang merasa terganggu membuatnya mendengus pelan. Jadi Athrun sedang dilirik seorang pria, lalu apa? Itu jelas kesalahannya karena ia memiliki sosok yang sempurna dan wajahnya juga cukup cantik! Lebih dari itu mungkin karena ia seorang coordinator dan lirikan dari sesama pria membuatnya lapar dan makan kebab kesukaannya. Aght, tampaknya masalah ini membuatnya jadi orang idiot dan meracau. Atau keduanya? Apapun itu, Cagalli ke sini untuk menikmati pertunjukan dan bukan bahasa tubuh Athrun.

Bibirnya menipis lagi, tapi kali ini agak sedikit terbuka. Cagalli melipat tangan di dada dan memindahkan berat badannya ke atas kaki yang lain, mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke panggung di depan aula. Bentuk panggung cekung, sekitar dua meter di bawah penonton. Seorang konduktor tunggal berdiri di tengah panggung, dengan anggota orkestra yang duduk pada posisi yang telah ditentukan, menyiratkan bahwa mereka telah siap. Cagalli ingin bangun dan melihat pianis cukup dekat, tapi itu berarti ia membeli kursi di barisan depan. Dan apa sekarang? ia bahkan tidak memiliki kursi dan itu akan melelahkan jika ia harus berdiri selama empat puluh lima menit kedepan.

Hampir tanpa sadar, mata Cagalli melayang kembali ke coordinator yang duduk di tengah barisan depan. Suatu keberuntungan Athrun mendapatkan kursi terbaik di sana. Dan sekarang jelas terlihat bahwa ia sendirian malam ini karena pertunjukan akan mulai dalam beberapa menit lagi dan kursi di sampingnya masih kosong. Itu jugalah yang menjelaskan kegelisahan yang Cagalli rasakan.

Pengagum Athrun masih duduk tepat di dua baris belakangnya, dan masih terang-terangan mengerling padanya. Dari waktu ke waktu, Athrun terlihat semakin tegang dan pucat, dari gerakan penggemarnya itu yang menatap kursi kosong di sebelah kiri Athrun, seolah-olah ia benar-benar serius untuk pindah kesana. Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, jelas pria itu seorang natural, kalau tidak ia tidak akan berani menggoda seorang coordinator seperti itu. Terlebih lagi dari kalangan bangsawan.

Tiba-tiba ide tentatif dibatalkan sendiri dalam pikiran Cagalli. Hampir ngeri, ia menarik langkah cepat, tapi kembali ketempat awalnya. Lihat itu, Athrun memiliki kursi terbaik di seluruh aula, kan? Itu berada tepat di tengah dan kursi di sebelah kirinya. Menawarkan pandangan paling strategis untuk melihat tuts piano sehingga dapat dengan mudah menyaksikan keahlian para pianis. Athrun sendirian dan kursi di sebelah kirinya kosong. Bukankah ia bisa pergi kesana dan membuat dirinya nyaman.

Yah, benar! Cagalli menggigit ide tajam yang terlintas. Coordinator itu hanya akan mengangkat alis sombong dan mengusirnya sopan dengan menyangkal bahwa kursi itu milik temannya yang datang terlambat. Itu memang haknya, juga dalam hal ini isi dompet monyet di kantongnya juga akan terselamatkan. Tapi itu akan membuatnya terlalu malu untuk tinggal di sekitar sana sesudahnya. Tetapi ide itu terus mengomel padanya lagi. Lihat, ide itu berbisik semakin ribut daripada sebelumnya dalam kepalanya. Athrun tidak akan mengatakan tidak kepadanya, karena itu juga pasti akan membantunya. Kursi kosong akan terisi dan orang di belakangnya tidak akan punya alasan untuk pindah dan menyerahkan? Jadi itu akan benar-benar menguntungkan coordinator untuk memiliki seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, bahkan jika itu adalah tunangan yang membencinya. Lagi pula, mereka tidak akan perlu berkomunikasi satu sama lain, 'demi kebaikan tentunya'. Kedua kursi yang jaraknya terpisah lebih kurang delapan belas inci itu tidak akan membuatnya terlalu dekat, meski memiliki meja yang sama. Pengaturan yang sederhana dan tidak akan merepotkan, kan?

Sebelum dia bisa berubah pikiran, dan yakin untuk mencari kenyamanan diri sendiri, Cagalli mendorong diri dari dinding dan dengan percaya diri melangkah ke lorong tengah. Ada jarak sekitar tiga meter di antara setiap pasang kursi dengan harga premium dan Cagalli tidak mengalami kesulitan berjalan sampai ke barisan depan. Beberapa pengunjung yang ia lewati meliriknya dan beberapa dari mereka mengerutkan kening, baik dari segi cara berjalannya yang arogan, juga pada pakaian yang ia kenakan. Seragam Academy yang ia gunakan tidak cukup cocok dengan peraturan pakaian formal yang harus ditaati setiap pengunjung. Tapi apa pedulinya? Dia adalah Cagalli, kan!

Seorang pelayan berseragam bergerak cepat dan berdiri di depannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" gumamnya, nada bertanyanya jelas menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak menyukai gangguan gadis blonde di hadapannya. Cagalli mengabaikan dia dan berhenti di samping kursi kosong di meja Athrun. Coordinator itu melirik kearahnya, ekspresinya dengan sopan bertanya-tanya. Dari dekat, Cagalli jelas melihat bagaimana bahu Athrun begitu tegang lebih dari sekedar melihat dari belakang aula. Juga, pandangan ingin tahu pria bandot di belakangnya.

Cagalli sengaja menatap coordinator di sampingnya lekat-lekat, tetapi menunggu dia untuk bicara lebih dulu. Antara berdiri diam dan sedikit ragu disatu sisi, tidak berani untuk bicara lebih lanjut karena Athrun tidak segera bereaksi. Setelah sekitar setengah menit dalam keheningan, Athrun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Cagalli," gumamnya, mencondongkan kepalanya dengan sopan. Cagalli perlahan mengangguk, masih memandang ke bawah dalam wajah akrab dan anggunnya, fitur yang sempurna.

"Zala." seperti biasa, ia selalu menghilangkan sisi kesopanan dan kewanitaannya dengan melangkah ke sisinya. Ia benci terlihat akrab dengan tunangannya ini, dan satu keajaiban dia bisa menahan emosi.

Coordinator dihadapannya menunggu Cagalli untuk menyatakan alasan untuk mendekati dia dan Cagalli mendorong tangannya kembali ke saku roknya sebelum menyentak dagunya ke kursi kosong di depannya. "Aku datang terlambat. Apakah kursi ini sudah dipesan?" ia bertanya lembut, menahan nada yang mungkin terdengar kasar.

Athrun masih memandang dia seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Kira seharusnya menemaniku di sini, tetapi dia tidak bisa datang," gumamnya. Lalu ia berhenti. Meskipun kepalanya berpaling ke kiri dan matanya tetap pada Cagalli, yang seperti menunjukkan kesan perhatiannya tertuju di suatu tempat di belakangnya, dan sedikit berpikir. Kemudian Athrun tampaknya mengambil keputusan karena ia cenderung menganggukkan kepala dan melambaikan tangan dengan elegan di kursi kosong sebelahnya. "Karena kamu tidak punya tempat duduk, silahkan bergabung denganku di sini, Cagalli." Apa yang terlihat di mata Cagalli seperti coordinator di sampingnya itu sedang tertawa geli atas pengakuannya.

Dan mereka sama-sama tahu,...

Sebelum resital dimulai, Cagalli mengangguk singkat dan mengambil duduknya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. "Bolehkah saya mengambil pesanan anda, Nona?" tanya pelayan hormat. Alis Cagalli naik, bahkan bahunya tegang sedikit. Dia tidak berencana untuk memesan salah satu minuman mahal dengan harga mengerikan di sini. Bahkan, jika ia tidak salah mengingat isi dompetnya tidak cukup untuk menutupi kursi premium yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Pesanlah sesuatu, Cagalli. Aku mentraktir," Athrun menawarkan dan Cagalli menatapnya curiga. Coordinator itu tampak tegang kembali. Cagalli ragu-ragu, lalu mengangguk. "Aku pesan sama seperti dia," gumamnya menunjuk minuman yang tersedia di meja. Yah, tentu saja coordinator ini akan bersikap gentlemen dengan membayar tagihannya juga, kan? Pelayan itu membungkuk rendah dan segera pergi menyiapkan pesanan.

Seakan aba-aba, lampu meredup tidak lama setelah pesanan Cagalli datang, meninggalkan hanya satu atau dua lampu sorot yang menyinari anggota orkestra. Tepuk tangan menggema menyambut konduktor yang berjalan ke atas podium. Pianis muncul setengah menit kemudian dan mendapat lebih banyak tepuk tangan, memberikan salam kepada semua penonton lalu duduk di depan piano.

Athrun melirik Cagalli lagi. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan. Cagalli menolak untuk melihatnya tapi dia mendengus pelan. "Untuk membiarkan aku duduk disini? Itu tidak perlu." Tapi sifat jujur bawaannya memaksanya menambahkan "Terima kasih untuk minumannya."

Athrun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Cagalli menembakkan pandangan curiga. Coordinator itu masih memandangnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati minumannya. Aku bersyukur kita memiliki selera yang sama," jawabnya tenang. Seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu alasan Cagalli duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

Cagalli ingin menyangkal hal itu, tapi ia menemukan dirinya memberikan anggukan hati-hati sebagai gantinya. Suasana canggung datang setelahnya, dengan keduanya yang secara bersamaan bersandar di kursi mereka dan kembali menatap panggung. Pada kode dari konduktor, alunan musik Mozart Concerto No. 9 mengisi aula sebagai pembuka. Meskipun sendiri, Cagalli menemukan dirinya melirik ke atas bahu coordinator itu. Duduk seperti ini, dengan bahu Athrun yang jauh lebih tinggi dan setengah bersembunyi di belakang kepala Athrun untuk melirik penggemar Athrun lagi, yang matanya terlihat sedang mengukur jarak 18 inci di antara kursi mereka. Cagalli menyadari dengan gelisah di dalam perutnya yang baru saja menduduki kursi kosong yang tidak cukup menyingkirkan pengagum Athrun. Ternyata, jarak di antara kursi memberitahukannya bahwa Cagalli dan Athrun hanyalah sekedar kenalan.

Meskipun gerakan pertamanya cukup berhasil membuat Athrun sedikit rileks, tapi sekarang Cagalli dapat mendengar, atau lebih tepatnya merasa, coordinator yang duduk di sampingnya ini mendesah di kursinya. Tetapi Athrun tidak mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu. Seolah-olah ia pasrah dan menikmati siksaan atas lirikan bandot tua selama pertunjukan. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, sesuatu dalam hati Cagalli memberontak. Dia tahu mengapa ia tidak merasa gembira melihat coordinator sombong dan selalu percaya diri ini merasa tidak nyaman. Cagalli mendesah, mungkin karena Athrun telah dengan ramah mempersilakan dia duduk di sini?

Sebelum pikirannya berubah dan menghentikan diri sendiri, Cagalli bangkit dan menggeserkan kursinya lebih dekat dengan kursi Athrun sebelum duduk lagi. Sekarang kursi mereka hanya terpisah sekitar delapan inci. Cagalli merasakan tatapan coordinator pada dirinya sekali lagi dan dia melirik, setengah berharap satu teguran dari Athrun untuk tetap menjaga jarak. Tapi luar biasa, senyum samar malah terpahat lagi di bibir coordinator dan bergumam nyaris tidak terdengar "Terima kasih." Cagalli mengangguk agak sadar sebagai jawaban.

Tidak lama, Athrun membungkuk dirinya mengambil minuman di atas meja. Cagalli mengambil kesempatan untuk diam-diam melirik bandot tua yang tampak duduk sedikit ke depan sekarang. Tapi dia tetap tidak berhenti melihat Athrun. Cagalli sadar ketidaknyamanan yang Athrun rasakan membuatnya tidak dapat menikmati musik. Dia menyadari sekarang bahwa dia lebih memperhatikan tindakan bandot tua dan hal itu bukan pertanda baik untuk sisa pertunjukan kedepan.

Cagalli menatap pianis di panggung, tetapi dia tidak dapat menangkap jari lincahnya atau bahkan mendengar musik. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah masalah Athrun dan bandot tua di belakangnya. Mendengus jengkel atas ide nakal yang terlintas, bahkan dia meyakinkan bahwa ia akan membantu Athrun hanya untuk kenyamananya menikmati musik. Bukan untuk membantu Athrun sama sekali.

Cagalli sengaja menggeser kursinya lagi sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan. Suara 'tsk tsk' kesal terdengar dari belakang, jelas karena ulahnya mengganggu beberapa pengunjung di belakangnya. Cagalli mengabaikan mereka ketika ia kembali duduk di kursinya lagi. Saat ia melakukannya, bahu kanannya menyentuh bahu kiri Athrun untuk beberapa alasan dan membuat telinganya terbakar. Dia berharap coordinator ini tidak akan berpikir negatif tentangnya.

Tetapi Athrun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setengah bersembunyi di balik rambut Athrun, Cagalli kembali melirik bandot tua di belakangnya. Tampilan wajah pria itu terlihat kesal dan mengirim pandangan sinis padanya dan Cagalli mengacuhkannya. Sebuah tawa kecil dan lembut dari Athrun ia abaikan juga, bahkan wajahnya semakin memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Cuek, Cagalli melipat tangan dan menatap lurus ke depan, praktis memelototi pianis tidak bersalah di atas panggung. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia tidak bisa berhenti melirik kembali pada bandot tua. Dia marah dan masih menatap, Cagalli memutar matanya, ia sudah duduk begitu dekat dengan Athrun sejauh ia bisa, terjebak bersama coordinator sombong yang ia benci, dan apa? Itu masih belum cukup untuk mengguncang bandot tua cabul itu mundur?

Athrun menoleh sedikit ke kiri, bola mata zamrudnya menangkap wajah tunangan berambut blondenya menggeram kesal. "Aku menghargai usahamu, Cagalli," gumamnya kemudian. Suaranya terdengar hangat dari pada yang dimaksudkan, juga ekspresi wajahnya yang lembut mendadak menjadi terkejut. Wajah Cagalli yang juga sama terkejutnya menyatakan bahwa ia melihat juga. Sialan!

Cagalli mendapati dirinya menatap profil coordinator di sampingnya lagi. Ada rasa aneh, kesepian,... Atau kerentanan dalam suara lembutnya. Sesuatu yang memanggilnya. Cagalli mendengus pelan, sedikit menyentuhnya dan apa? Sekarang rasanya ia seperti sedang di kutuk! Sial. Seandainya hatinya tidak terlalu lembut. Dia menghela napas, berusaha untuk membuatnya terdengar seperti kesal dan jengkel akibat dia mengeser kursinya, bergerak lebih dekat dengan Athrun sehingga bahu dan lengan atasnya bersentuhan. Lalu ia membeku, menunggu untuk melihat apakah coordinator akan menarik diri atau bahkan memukul kepalanya karena begitu lancang. Setelah semua, tidak seorangpun berani mendekati dan menyentuh coordinator atau duduk dekat dengannya tanpa diundang. Tidak ada.

Tapi mengejutkan, Athrun tidak bergerak menjauh atau memukulnya. Jika ada, dia malah bergerak sedikit lebih maju kearahnya sehingga lengan atas mereka terus saling menekan. Bahkan meski lengan mereka terbalut jaket juga kemeja, Cagalli bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh coordinator terhadap lengannya. Itu adalah,... Menenangkan. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa Athrun tetaplah seorang yang hidup, hangat dan bernapas.

Itu adalah aneh. Cagalli tidak pernah mempedulikan aroma Athrun sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak dapat mengabaikannya bahkan meski ia mencoba. Athrun berbau begitu segar, seperti baru saja selesai mandi dengan aroma shampo melekat pada rambutnya yang agak panjang juga aroma sabun yang dipakainya. Bajunya juga berbau segar. Tapi bahkan di luar itu semua, Athrun berbau begitu baik. Cagalli punya pemikiran yang agak bodoh sejenak, bertanya-tanya apakah seluruh keluarganya dianugerahi aroma yang begitu khas meski tanpa menggunakan cologne. Dan aroma itu sungguh memabukkan... Cagalli menggigit bibir saat ia mengerang depresi atas pikirannya yang mulai meracau. Apa yang salah dengan dia malam ini? Kenapa dia memiliki pikiran-pikiran aneh tersebut? Terlebih tentang Athrun. Orang yang ia benci lebih dari semua orang.

Athrun terkejut juga. Jika ada orang yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa sebelumnya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa duduk berdekatan lebih dari satu meter apalagi dengan posisi lengan mereka yang saling menekan tanpa tamparan di pipinya, atau mungkin sebuah pukulan telak di perut dan melemparkannya ke pohon terdekat. Tapi di sini adalah Cagalli, melakukan ini jelas membuatnya sangat puas. Tentu saja kenyataan bahwa pria di belakangnya adalah seorang gay yang ingin membuka bajunya melalui tatapan matanya masih bisa ia tahan, setidaknya ia tidak akan kalah dalam kontak fisik, tapi ini Cagalli. Duduk begitu dekat dengannya dan bahkan saling bersentuhan seperti ini entah mengapa terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Cagalli berbau seperti baru saja selesai mandi. Aroma shampo begitu kuat dari rambut lembab keemasannya. Jaket seragam dan roknya jelas sudah dipakai seharian, tapi kemeja putih yang ia kenakan jelas masih bersih dan baru dicuci, bahkan bau keringat yang menempel di bajunya pastilah karena ia berlari akibat datang terlambat. Tapi meski begitu, tetap saja Cagalli berbau menarik. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan, ini cuma sekedar keakraban palsu dan rasa nyaman yang dirasakannya ini hanya karena Cagalli adalah satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya di sini.

Tapi hal yang bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari pada kedekatan mereka ini dan aroma yang di rasakannya, adalah fakta bahwa Cagalli terlihat begitu menikmati kedekatan mereka ini. Duduk begitu dekat seperti ini, ia hampir berpikir Cagalli akan memukulnya seperti pada saat acara pertunangan mereka, dan tentunya karena mereka ada saingan dalam memperebutkan Luna. Jadi apa yang dilakukan Cagalli sekarang? Bukan hanya duduk di sampingnya, Cagalli bahkan peduli padanya. Kerutan kecil terlukis di sekitar dahi dan alis Athrun, dia sama sekali tidak percaya ini.

Di sampingnya, Cagalli membungkuk ke depan saat ia meraih minum dengan tangan kanannya. Pada saat yang sama Athrun juga meraih minuman dengan kirinya. Jemari mereka bersentuhan, hampir panik, mereka bersamaan menarik tangan cepat seolah-olah itu adalah hal terlarang, membenturkan gelas sehingga percikan minuman mereka membasahi meja, beberapa tetes bahkan mendarat di sudut pakaian Athrun. Meskipun itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, Athrun bergumam "Maaf" dan Cagalli hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggumamkan "Bukan salahmu."

Mereka masing-masing mengambil minum dari gelas masing-masing sebelum meminumnya. Kemudian mereka bersandar sekali lagi, menggeser sedikit untuk memastikan lengan mereka masih saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Alunan musik menenangkan menghapus rasa canggung mereka dan Cagalli melirik diam-diam ke bandot tua di belakang. Dia masih dan di sana. Cagalli memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan berbisik dari sudut mulutnya "pengagummu masih belum menyerah, Zala ..."

Coordinator bergeser tidak nyaman di sampingnya dan Cagalli menyeringai. Kemudian Athrun menghela napas. Itu adalah suara lembut dan melankolis. "Aku tahu," gumamnya, hampir sedih. Sekali lagi, Cagalli merasa aneh, terasa sesak - ia tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya melontarkan kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan perintah otaknya. "Ingin mencoba sesuatu untuk membuang dia pergi?"

Hening.

Cagalli mendesah kesal dan berpaling ke Athrun sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya. "Ya, kan?" ulang Cagalli, merendahkan suaranya. Athrun merengut sedikit seolah dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang dia tidak cukup tahu bagaimana menanggapi. Untuk beberapa alasan, bersentuhan dengan Cagalli saja sudah membuatnya terkejut. Tapi kemudian Athrun mengangguk tegas. "Terserah," katanya dengan nada frustrasi dan Cagalli menyeringai.

"Baiklah," bisiknya, merasa agak mirip mitra dalam kejahatan dengan cordinator disampinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, untuk menyingkirkan orang yang merusak resital musik mereka... "Cobalah untuk tidak berteriak, oke?" Cagalli bergumam kecut sebelum meluncur ke bawah sedikit di kursinya, sehingga telinga kanannya berada di bahu Athrun. Saat berikutnya, ia sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu yang sama. Tubuh Athrun menegang segera dan Cagalli mendengar napasnya bergegas cepat dalam paru-parunya, terkejut. "Tenang, Zala," kata Cagalli cepat. "Aku tidak akan memelukmu, aku hanya..."

"Aku tahu," kata Athrun cepat, menyelanya. Cagalli merasa tubuh tegang di samping nya rileks dan santai sendiri sebagai jawaban. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan yang terasa menenangkan, entah bagaimana menikmati musik lebih dari biasanya.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
